


After

by clarinetily



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarinetily/pseuds/clarinetily
Summary: Another one-shot, this time about Peter Parker.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Had a one-shot idea I wanted to try. For those wondering where Strange is, his magic allowed him to reform on Earth instead of Titan. Hope you enjoy!

When Peter Parker woke up on Titan he was surprised to find the Guardians of the Galaxy and none of the Avengers, not even Doctor Strange. Without Mr. Stark there he didn't know what to do. He decided to stick with the Guardians since they had a space ship and he had no way of getting off the planet. He also really didn't want to be alone in space.

When he started traveling with the Guardians they didn't know what to do with him. To them, he was just some kid they were horrified to learn was a superhero at such a young age. Eventually, they became relaxed around him and treated him like family. They originally planned to take him straight back to Earth, but a few things got in the way. It took them three years before they could finally return.

When they finally did get to Earth, the Avengers were there to make sure the approaching ship was not a threat, not recognizing it as the Guardians. They were surprised when Quill stepped out, as well as the rest of the team, but their surprise was multiplied ten-fold when Spider-Man stepped out behind them.

Tony rushed to the vigilante and engulfed him in a hug. Peter immediately hugged back, having missed his mentor greatly and knowing the guilt Mr. Stark must have felt at his loss. He has told Peter before that he would blame the kid's death on himself, so he knew that when he didn't appear alongside the rest of the returned Avengers, he must have been really beating himself up over it.

Eventually Tony pulled away and Peter slipped off his mask. Most of the Avengers gasped when they saw what seemed to them like a kid in the superhero costume. They immediately felt anger at Tony for letting him fight at such a young age, but it vanished when they saw how he looked at the kid.

Life slowly got back to normal for Peter. He was an adult at this point and had missed the rest of high school, but he didn't really need to finish it anyway. He was a genius. With Tony's recommendation, he got into MIT. He hung out with Ned and MJ, as well as some of his old Decathlon teammates, including Flash, who got some perspective after watching everyone around him turn to dust.

May was ecstatic to have her nephew back. She had thought he was dead, like everyone else did, and had blamed Tony for letting him go up into space in the first place. After seeing how they interacted together once Peter was back, though, May knew Tony would never have let anything happen if he could've helped it. Tony ended up adopting Peter, and the father-son duo spent hours in the lab together, Pepper having to force them to sleep sometimes.

The Guardians left after a few months of making sure Peter would be okay. They went to go look for more threats to the galaxy. However, they left Peter with a device that could call them from wherever they were in space and promised to visit often. They weren't about to leave their youngest member with no way to contact them.

Peter continued to be Spider-Man, of course. He wasn't going to stop keeping people safe just because he had been gone for a few years. He got right back into it immediately. The world was glad to have the newest member of the Avengers back on Earth and protecting people, and Peter was happy to be doing what he loved.

Peter eventually decided to tell the rest of the world his identity. All the rest of the Avengers did years ago, and he wasn't a kid anymore. He didn't need any special treatment. He asked Tony to set up a press conference, and when the world saw who he really was, most were surprised. Those in New York knew when he had started vigilante-ing, and realized that he had to have started at a very young age. This worried some, but Peter waved their concerns away immediately like he always does.

A year after he graduated from MIT, he proposed to MJ. They had been dating practically since Peter had gotten back to Earth, and the couple couldn't be happier. MJ accepted Peter's proposal, and they married nine months later, just in time for the next in the Parker line to be born. They named the baby boy Benjamin Anthony Parker-Stark, after both of the father figures in Peter's life.

Tony made Peter his heir to Stark industries the same year he graduated from MIT, and eventually, Peter took over the company, him running the R&D department and MJ as the CEO, which most people were glad for because otherwise she probably would have taken over the world or something to that effect.

All-in-all, Peter Parker's life turned out great. He had the unconditional support of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Avengers, his family, and his friends. Peter was happy with the way his life turned out, and he couldn't have asked for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? I hope you liked it. I might have a few more ideas for one-shots for Peter in the future. Until then, bye!


End file.
